A Foxy Deal
by General Keck
Summary: Sasuke needs to talk to Naruto… about Sakura. What does Sasuke want? What will Naruto do? Rated M for mature content including lemons later on. Second chapter is up! 31.05.2008
1. Evening visit

A Foxy Deal

Type: Romance/Adventure

Rating: M

Main Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, OC, OC's girlfriend. (I'm sorry Sasuke fangirls. Sasuke will only appear when he will absolutely have to appear)

Supporting characters: A whole bunch of them. Too many to list.

Pairings: NaruSaku (and SakuNaru :P) of course as well as OCxOC and others that I will decide later on.

Planned number of chapters: Unknown although I'm planning to make many of them.

Summary: Sasuke needs to talk to Naruto… about Sakura. What does Sasuke want? What will Naruto do?

Important Author's Note (Please read this before reading the following fanfic): This isn't my first fanfic. I wrote a few other fanfics in the past. Some I published on my old account and I'm planning to repost them on this account after I improve their grammar and spelling as it suffered greatly because of my minor errors. This is based on an old idea of mine that stayed with me since I wrote my first fanfics. There are several major differences between this fanfic and the original manga. First of all it was weird for me that people would end their education at ninja academy and even have developed crushes/romantic interests at age of 13. I'm not saying that Kishimoto did a wrong thing, he has all the rights to write his story as he wants to and I respect it. So in my fanfic they're 16 years old and they spend more time at the ninja academy (academy now has nine grades instead of six grades). While they are older and you will probably imagine them as they were in Part II, they have the same past as they had in the beginning of Part I although they are a bit more mature both in appearance and mentality. Also I'm sorry that I'm not portraying some of the locations (like Sakura's room for example) like they were in the manga/anime. I'm just introducing my own imaginary version of them. Besides we don't see enough of these locations to be 100 accurate so I thought that instead adding to the existing design I'll just make one myself sparing myself the trouble of watching manga panels and anime frames one by one during some scenes. The events in this first chapter take place before the Chunin exam arc and possibly before the Wave country arc, I haven't decided yet. I'm waiting for your suggestions and for the story to develop a little.

Chapter I Evening visit

It was a dark and stormy night. The animals and humans were all hiding in their homes. Except for one. An owl was watching him closely from a tree hole. He stood alone in a dark street and looked at his destination: House of Uzumaki Naruto.

At Naruto's house

Naruto was about to go to bed. He just got himself washed and decided to write about today in his diary. He went over to the desk and sat in a chair in the front of it. He turned on a small light and looked for his pen. When he finally found his pen, he took a notebook with writing on it: _Diary of Uzumaki Naruto._ He opened it and started writing.

_Today was just another normal day just like some many others that I have already described in my diary. We were doing some boring D class missions and Sakura-chan was trying to hit on Sasuke who as always didn't respond. Why does Sakura-chan even like Sasuke so much. He's such a jerk not to notice a girl like Sakura-chan who is intelligent, beautiful and cheerful. If only she would notice my feelings for her. I'm trying virtually everything. I'm doing everything by the book and she still doesn't notice me. But there has to be a way to get her eyes of Sasuke, if only just for a moment. I have to find it. The future of my love for her depends on it._

He then drew a cute little picture of himself hugging Sakura and kissing her on her forehead.

When he closed his diary he heard someone banging on the front door.

"_Who can that be?"_ – He thought to himself.

He went over to the door.

"Who's there?" – He asked.

"It's me Sasuke" – He heard Sasuke's voice – "Come on! Let me in! It's freezing out here!"

Naruto opened the door just to see a Sasuke in an old coat that was now soaking wet. Sasuke was also soaking wet as if he actually didn't have a coat on him.

"What brings you here at this hour?" – Naruto asked

"Important business. One that's going to influence the future of our team by a long shot." – Sasuke said as if he didn't notice that he had his hair pasted to his face by the water.

"Here take this and dry yourself with it before you'll catch a cold really influencing the future of our team." – Naruto said handing Sasuke a clean towel.

"Thanks" – Sasuke said using the towel to dry his face.

After Sasuke dried himself, he and Naruto sat at a table together.

"So what brings you here, Sasuke?" – Naruto said while look suspiciously at Sasuke who has been sitting on the other side of the table.

"I have a problem. It's been there for a while now and I can't solve it myself. It's about Sakura" – Sasuke started. When Naruto heard the name of his love he instantly started to watch Sasuke's every move. – "She's interrupting my training. It doesn't matter where I train she always finds me and doesn't let me concentrate. I know it's because of her crush she has on me just like about every girl in the village but since she's on the same team, the things have complicated. It's hard to avoid unwanted meetings with her and her interruptions are more and more common. I see only one alternative: break her heart so that she'll get over her crush quicker and get interested in someone else."

Naruto was looking at Sasuke in disbelief.

"_Break her heart?! How can Sasuke think of it so lightly?"_ – Naruto thought to himself.

The problem is that Sakura is very delicate or at least she made herself so. She's naturally strong but I think that she made herself weaker because she thought I liked submissive girls more. She's badly wrong. But Sakura doesn't know this so she made herself weak. When I break her heart, the results may be devastating for her. She will need a support. Someone who will care for her. Someone who will be with her. Someone who will do anything for her." – Sasuke was looking at Naruto when he said the last sentences. – "Naruto I want you to help Sakura recover after I will take this necessary action. Help her reach her full potential. With you contributing to the recovery of her personality she will become the strong woman she always was inside. The longer she stays weak the worse."

"I'm not so sure about this plan Sasuke. What if it will result in some odd way?" – Naruto asked.

"Then we will act the way the situation calls for." – Sasuke said – "Listen, Naruto. I'm giving you the once in the lifetime opportunity to contribute to the shape of Sakura's future. She will rely on you, she will ask for guidance. If you will guide her in a positive direction, her feelings for you that she has for some time now will become stronger."

A long silence followed their conversation. They have looked at each other in the eyes. Naruto had a moral battle going on his mind.

"_What should I do? Allow Sasuke to break Sakura–chan's heart? Than again he does have a point in saying that Sakura–chan can get much stronger thanks to this. And it seems to be a window of opportunity that I was waiting for so long."_ –Naruto thought.

"Ok, Sasuke. I will follow your plan. But if something will not work I will held you responsible, deal?"

"Deal." – Sasuke said shaking Naruto's hand as a sign of a deal.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up and went towards the door. Sasuke took on his now dry coat and opened the door. It stopped raining and there was a marvelous view on the night sky. Some people went out of their houses and went for a walk to breath in the fresh rainy air. Naruto and Sasuke stood there for a minute looking at the scenery before them.

"Get a good night's sleep Naruto. Tomorrow you will start helping Sakura." – Sasuke said before he disappeared into the night.

Naruto went inside and went to bed. He was thinking about the events of the evening and what he had wrote in the diary. Could this be really his chance for Sakura to notice him? He will find you soon enough. He soon fell asleep.

On the streets of Konoha:

Sasuke went pass the same tree that he stood by earlier. An owl flew out of the tree hole after it lost site of him and flew into the night to start hunting.

Dream:

Naruto felt strange. As if he wasn't dreaming at all. Then he realized that Kyuubi wanted to speak with him.

"So I see that you agreed." – The Fox said

"What do you want fox?" – Naruto asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say that this was one of the best choices in your life. Now about that mate…" – Kyuubi said. – "She's a good material. She will make excellent offspring."

"How dare talk about her like that!" – Naruto asked with anger.

"Oh come one kid! I know your emotions. You want to mate with her don't you?" – Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah but that's beside the point!" – Naruto shouted – "The point is you make it sound like she's a whore!"

"A whore?! Now you're insulting me kid! If she was a whore I would never see her as a good mate! The point is she is pure and her genes carry a lot of advantages. Some of which you lack. But at the same time your genes carry a lot of advantages as well and what's even more important the ones that she lacks." – Kyuubi said.

"And why are trying to make me mate with somebody anyway. What's in it for you?" – Naruto asked with suspicion.

"What's in it for me? Well you see… since I was imprisoned in you for years I forgot what a good mate felt like. I want relive these experiences. I can feel anything that you feel and feel the effects it has on you. So if you are happy I'm also feeling happy even if I don't have the reason to be happy. So when you will be mating with her I will be able to feel all the pleasure that you feel." – Kyuubi said

"Right… So you're just sex hungry fox right?" – Naruto said.

"Careful what you're saying there kid!" – Kyuubi responded.

"Yeah right. Empty threats from someone who can't possibly hurt me because you would also hurt yourself." – Naruto said proudly.

"You got a point there kid. You got smarter than I thought." – Kyuubi said – "One last thing: You won't regret this decision I can tell you that."

Naruto suddenly felt sleepy and fell on the floor or at least he thought he has as he then entered one of his regular dreams. This one was also about Sakura.

She and Naruto sat together against a tree next to each other. He looked at Sakura and noticed she was also looking at him. She blushed and smiled when she realized that they had maintained the eye contact for over a minute. She then started to move her head towards Naruto. His heart started to beat like crazy. When she was inches away everything went black and another dream kicked in.

"_Damn it!"_ – Naruto thought to himself – _"I hate these teasing dreams!"_

Back in the real world on a street of Konoha, Sakura was just taking an evening walk.

Sakura P.O.V.

"_This fresh air feels great! I made a good choice going for a walk!"_ – I thought

I then noticed someone in a dark old coat walking strait towards me. At first the person looked creepy and potentially dangerous to me but then I recognized the face of the person. It was Sasuke-kun! What kind of miracle is that?! Me, Sasuke-kun and this romantic night sky? This must be a dream.

"Sasuke–kun" – I greeted him happily.

"What is it Sakura?" – Sasuke–kun asked in a cold voice.

"I was just wondering are you very busy because…" – I started but I was interrupted by Sasuke–kun.

"Because you would want to go out on a date with me?" – Sasuke-kun asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah! So would like to go somewhere with me?" – I asked.

"Sakura…" – Sasuke started – "Have you not realized it yet?"

"What do you mean Sasuke–kun?" – I asked clueless of what he might have in his mind.

"I thought you were smart enough. To think that your misinterpreted emotions could have blinded you so much…" – Sasuke–kun said – "Did you really thought I would have ever said yes to your endless questions about going out on a date?"

"Sasuke-kun… Of course I did!" – I started to feel scared something is not right with the way he's talking to me.

"Sakura. I will say this once and you better listen carefully." – Sasuke–kun said as his eyes met mine. – "I never liked you!"

I felt as if the whole world around me has shattered to pieces. I was no longer registering any noises from the outside world. All I could hear was Sasuke–kun's echoing voice.

"_I never liked you!"_ – Was all I could hear.

When I saw him walking away I asked crying:

"Why Sasuke–kun? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're in my way! You're always interrupting my training! You're always trying to date me! You're like an annoying stubborn little child that doesn't take a no for an answer and I really fed up with it! And if that wasn't bad enough you're not even attractive to me! You should have known better than to make yourself weak like that! Sakura there has been someone in your life for years who cared for you, who loved you. And yet you have failed to notice him! We can be friends Sakura and teammates but nothing more than that!" – Sasuke said. He went pass me and left me behind.

I felt as if all bones in my body have changed into dust. I landed on my knees and was looking into the empty space before me. When it finally hit me again that Sasuke has rejected me more tears have flowed from my eyes. After awhile I weakly got up and started heading home as if I was hit with hundred shurikens and kunais. I was lucky no one saw me or they might have black mailed me later or used me when I was weak.

I finally reached home and went upstairs to my room. When I reached my room I wasn't concerned with getting a shower, cleaning my face or even changing my clothes. I even didn't turn on the light. I just went inside locked the door, put the key away, not even looking where and fell on my bed. I was still crying. I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I was still hearing Sasuke's voice echoing in my head:

"_I never liked you!"_

I eventually cried myself to sleep only to enter the world of never ending nightmares about Sasuke.

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning in Naruto's house.

Naruto woke up and yawned. He got from his bed a few minutes later. He went to his bathroom to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror and instead of seeing his reflection he saw the Fox.

"Whoa!" – Naruto jumped a few feet away. – "Don't scare me like that! What do you want?!"

"You didn't forget about the events of yesterday evening did you kid?" – Kyuubi asked

"What do you mean?" – Naruto asked and then he remembered the deal he got with Sasuke. – "Oh yeah what about that?"

"You don't want to be late kid!" – Kyuubi pointed one of his claws towards the clock on the wall. It was almost six o'clock and meeting with Kakashi–sensei was planned for around quarter pass six

"Oh crap! I need to get ready fast or else I'll be late." – He said and ran towards the kitchen. He stopped and went back however. – "For the first time I thank you fox."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, no problem." – Kyuubi said examining his claws closely.

Naruto quickly ate his breakfast remembering however to check if the food was still edible to make sure that nothing would disturb him today.

He quickly changed his clothes and grabbed all necessary equipment and ran outside.

When he closed the door he looked upon his home village. Although most treated him as a demon he had sealed inside, there some people who treated him as a normal person and tried to encourage others to see him this way as well.

After he locked the door, he dashed towards the meeting spot.

Naruto P.O.V.

When I got there I saw Sasuke but not Sakura. That was unusual because Sakura always was on time. Kakashi was of course late as always, probably reading another Icha Icha book. That pervert…

"Sasuke!" – I said when I got close enough for him to hear me – "Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know. But since I done my end of the deal I guess she's probably in her house crying. Naruto." – Sasuke got more serious for a moment. – "It's time for you to step in."

I didn't said anything. I just nodded and left the meeting spot for Sakura's house.

Sakura's parents saw me as a normal person and not as a demon so they approved of her relationship with me as a teammate and friend. But I don't know if they would approve of anything else. However because they accepted me as her friend they at least won't stop me from helping Sakura get over her loss.

I arrived at the front door of Sakura's house. I pushed the doorbell.

"Coming!" – I heard female voice from beyond the door.

The door opened reviling an adult woman on the other side. It was Sakura's mother. She basically resembled a grownup Sakura in looks with long pink hair and a characteristic big forehead. She was usually very cheerful but today she looked concerned.

"Naruto?" – She stared – "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sensei?"

"Well, yeah. I just came to see what happened to Sakura. She's usually on time." – I said.

"Oh… That…" – She started. – "I myself am not sure what happened. Sakura just came back from the evening walk crying and went to her room without even eating her supper. She locked herself in the room so I can't get to her."

"Is there any other way inside her room?" – I asked. I was willing to take any kind of route that will take me to her.

"Well… she did leave her window opened. I guess you can try to get to her room through there." – She stated.

"All right. Don't worry I have Sakura fixed in no time." – I said making my trademark grin and jumping for Sakura's window.

Once I was on the window-sill I looked inside. Sakura's room was a prefect example of order. Not like my place. I didn't have time for putting everything where it should be. I did clean and all but my place is still a mess. There was a desk right in front of me. Sakura probably likes looking at a view she had. Not as grandiose like the one I have but was still very pleasant. There were standard writing accessories on the desk. And a picture. This one showed Team 7 after we just be became a team. A chair was in the front of the desk. There was a chest of drawers on my left. This probably were she puts her socks and other small things. There was a wardrobe was on my right. This was probably were Sakura kept her dresses. In the background there was a shelf running an entire length of the wall. There were lots of books there. The door to her room was between the shelf and the wardrobe. Sakura's bed was in the middle of the room against another wall opposite of the door. There was a night table on the left side of the bed and a chair on the right side of the bed. Sakura–chan was on bed sleeping. Her face was turned towards the window and if she wouldn't be sleeping she would see me. I decided it was time to come closer. I jumped over the desk and landed on the floor. I froze when I looked at Sakura–chan however. She was awake now and looking at me. I didn't know what kind of emotion that was but she wasn't angry.

"Naruto?" – Sakura asked confused. – "What… are you doing here?"

"I… well… you see… I went to the meeting place of our team and I didn't found you there. And since Kakashi is late as always I thought that I might well check on you." – I said while Sakura–chan sat up on her bed. – "Your mother told me something happened yesterday. She told me you were crying…"

At that moment Sakura–chan looked as if a lighting struck her and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?!" – I asked in terror – "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

Sakura–chan didn't respond she just got up from her bed and ran towards me.

"_This is the end. She's going to kill me now."_ – I thought and prepared for an impact but to my surprise I only felt a light hit in my chest.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Sakura hugging me and crying in my chest.

"Sakura–chan…?"

I was completely stunned I didn't know what to do. I decided to act purely on instinct. I put my hands around her and hugged her back. After a while she moved her head up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Naruto…" – Sakura–chan

"Shh… Tell me what happened." – I said.

"It… It… was…" – She said weakly – "Sasuke… h–he… rejected… me…"

After those words she continued to cry into my chest.

"Sakura–chan…" – I started. – "Maybe you should go back to bed. You look awful. It looks like you haven't slept entire night. Tell did you get any sleep?"

"No… No if you don't count having endless nightmares…" – Sakura said weakly.

After she said that she stayed silent. When I looked at her worried what happened, I saw that she's sleeping. Poor Sakura–chan…

Sakura P.O.V.

Dream.

(AN: Warning! Rape alert!)

I was on that street again. Sasuke was standing in front of me. Suddenly I realized that I was tied to a pole. What's more Sasuke hold a sword in his hands. He looked at me with a look of a mad man and said:

"Time for me to have a little fun with you Sakura and when I'm done I will kill you because you're nothing but a worthless failure."

I looked in horror as he used his sword to rip my cloths of me. He then started biting my nipple. The pain was unbelievable but it only got worse when he quickly stopped biting it and slapped my entire breast.

I was screaming as if I was in hell.

"Now time for the main course…" – He said as he pulled down his trousers.

"No… No… Please… Don't do it…" – I plead weakly. As he was getting closer to my virgin vagina.

When he was inches away a wave of kunais and shurikens came out of the shadows and hit Sasuke. He screamed as one of the kunais hit him in the penis. (AN: That's what you get for trying to rape Sakura you dirty bastard! HA!)

(AN: End of rape alert)

I looked at shadows and saw Naruto charging at Sasuke with a sword in his hands. Sasuke was unable to move and Naruto quickly cut him down with his sword. I was expecting to see blood but what I saw instead was Sasuke changing into a cloud of dark smoke. The smoke disappeared as soon as it appeared. Naruto came over to me, untied me and gave me some clothes. I quickly put them on and looked at Naruto more closely. Now I could clearly see the sword Naruto was holding. It was long and was emitting light. When Naruto was running I dismissed it for a reflection of one of the street lamp's light. Naruto also wasn't wearing his usual cloths. He was instead wearing a white robe. Could it be? A Hokage robe?! And that sword… I saw it before… No… It can't be…

End of the dream.

I opened my eyes slowly and as my vision was getting clearer I saw Naruto looking at me.

"What happened?" – I asked.

"You fell asleep from exhaustion." – He said calmly.

I looked at the window and then looked at the clock. It was past noon. But it meant that the time of today's training with Kakashi-sensei was already over.

"Is it afternoon already?" – I asked shocked.

"Yep." – Naruto said and blushed a little. – "I was keeping you company."

I quickly looked at Naruto again.

"You have been sitting here all forenoon keeping me company while I was asleep?" – I asked surprised

"Yeah…" – Naruto was now all red and tried to hide it.

"But… But!" – I started – "What about today's training with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well I send a shadow clone to tell him that you aren't feeling very well and that I'm going to look after you for the day. Besides if one member of the team is missing then there's really nothing we can learn as we have to learn together if we want to learn efficiently."

"Naruto…" – I blushed after hearing what he said. – "What about my mother?"

"Well she's down in the kitchen right now. She said that she invites us both for dinner when you will wake up."

"Well then what are waiting for? Let's go…" – I said as I was about to get off my bed but I felt Naruto's hand keeping me in place.

"Sakura–chan…" – Naruto started.

"What is it?" – I asked confused.

"Are you feeling ok?" – Naruto asked me while giving me a serious look. Something I haven't seen before.

"Yes… Yes.. I'm ok. I guess…" – I turned my face away to hide my tears. – "It's just that… getting rejected by Sasuke was such a shock for me… I was spending so much time going after Sasuke… I was working towards it for years and now it all seems as if I just wasted my time by going after Sasuke instead of training and trying to overcome my weaknesses. You of all people should know what it means working towards something and giving it all of your strength and time. You dream of becoming a Hokage. A dream that now seems so much more realistic than my dream that I failed at. It really raises a question if maybe I was going after a wrong dream. Maybe…"

I stopped as I felt Naruto's arms around me.

"Sakura–chan. Anything can be your dream to work towards if you believe in it." – Naruto said to my ear. – "Sakura–chan… I promise I'll help you find your new dream even if it is the last thing I do."

"Naruto…" – I said in disbelieve. Who could thought that Naruto, noisy and sometimes annoying ninja who failed two times to graduate from the academy could say something like that. Perhaps that's why everyone called him the "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja". I smiled and turned my head around to look at his face. The tears of sadness have been replaced by tears of joy. I hugged him back. – "Thank you…"

"Sakura! Naruto!" – I heard my mother's voice coming from downstairs.

We instantly looked at each other in panic. Naruto quickly went back to his chair and I stood up and went for the door that has opened to show my mother on the other side.

"Sakura? You're awake already?" – She asked trying to look surprised, but I knew that she must have heard something. Well whatever she heard, I will probably get to know that later. – "Well that's good because dinner's ready. Naruto you're invited as well."

With that she left the room. I gave Naruto one last look and went to the bathroom to clean my face.

--

The end of the chapter. So what do you think? Any suggestions or ideas? I promise that I will read each and every review.


	2. The training

A Foxy Deal

A Foxy Deal

So this is the second chapter. Thank you for all your great reviews. I read them all. Now to answer your questions. Naruto's level of strength will be slightly higher than in the original Part I since he had more time to train. But he won't be extremely strong. That would be ridiculous because he would just blast everybody with a single blow and that wouldn't be fun, would it? As for the question about me using a dash as a way to escape dialog… When I use it that means that everything that was meant to be said was said and now the heroes must be on their way to set the things right again. Notice that I used it when Naruto was almost late for the meeting with Kakashi (as always :P) and when he gets to know about Sakura's heartbreak. So when it's peaceful and relatively safe I try not to rush with the story. It's very similar in the original manga. They talk mostly when they are either in a safe place and nothing is happening or when they have to say something during a mission. About the use of the word "rape". If someone is sexually harassed then I call it a rape. It's as simple as that.

Now in this chapter there will be more NaruSaku. Yay! I'm planning to take some time to have their feelings developed before the major events of the manga. So just sit down with a cup of tea, coffee or whatever and enjoy!

Note: Some of you might be reading this after reading my latest fanfic called "History Doesn't Repeat Itself". Here's a little warning: This story may be a little different than what you might be used to.

Chapter II The training

Sakura was walking through the corridor towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and walked over to the sink to look into the mirror. She had cry marks on her face going across her cheeks. She decided to clean her face immediately.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was cleaning my face and checking the progress from time to time in the mirror. I looked so awful with that. How could Naruto not notice that? Or maybe he did but he decided not to mention it.

"_**Finally! I thought you would never let me speak to you!"**_ – My inner self surprised me.

"_What do you want?" _– I thought to myself. _"And what do you mean by not letting you speak with me?"_

"_**Well you know… All that crying about Sasuke and stuff… It really suppressed me."**_ – My inner self said angrily.

"_How come?"_ – I thought confused.

"_**Well. I'm your stronger self. And when you bring yourself down so much like when you did around that good for nothing Sasuke, you weaken me. How long do you think can I endure such horribleness?"**_ – My inner self asked.

"_Very long since you were able to live for all those years. And what to you want to talk about?"_ – I thought.

"_**What do I want to talk about?! You're seriously that clueless?!"**_ – My inner self asked surprised.

"_Clueless about what?"_ – I thought.

"_**You're sometimes a baka just like him…"**_ – My inner self sighed.

"_Aha! So you mean him…"_ – I thought when I finally realized what she meant.

"_**Yes. Him. Don't you think he's a hottie?"**_ – My inner self teased me.

"_What?!"_ – I thought and blushed. – _"How can you call him a hottie?"_

"_**Because that's what he is. You can't hide your thoughts from me."**_ – My inner self laughed.

"_What?! What thoughts?!" – _I asked in panic.

"_**Oh I'll show you. You will see… I'LL MAKE YOU SEE!" **_– Inner Sakura said laughing demonically.

"_What are you…" _– I began to think but I suddenly felt very dizzy. The world suddenly was consumed by a darkness as I closed my eyes.

Inner Sakura realm (AN: Yes she has her own realm! Cool, ne?)

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a dark room. I got up and looked around. After my eyesight got used to the darkness around me, I realized that I'm standing in the bathroom but everything is black. I screamed as I felt someone's hand on shoulder.

"**Relax"** – My inner self said. – **"It's just me."**

"What?" – I asked confused. I couldn't believe this was for real. – "I thought you were just a part of my psyche!"

"**And what that has to do with me being here?"** – My inner self asked innocently.

"Well… Well… for starters you shouldn't be an independent being and you shouldn't be able to just switch me off!" – I answered and tried to make myself sound reasonable.

"**It's not as easy as you might think."** – My inner self said while walking in circles around me. – **"I'm more than a mere imagination. More than a conscience. I am in fact a different personality living inside you."**

"What… But I thought that a person can only have one personality." – I said.

"**In most cases that's true. But you're different. And it was you, in fact, who created me, even if by a sheer coincidence." **– She said pointing her finger at me. – **"In the past, we were one personality but since you went after that Sasuke bastard we became separated."**

"We did?" – I asked getting more and more confused by the minute.

"**Yes. And it wasn't exactly you who kept me alive." – **My inner self said in an accusing tone.

"Who kept you alive?" – I asked while I started to feel guilty.

"**Naruto."** – She said with a smirk. – **"His tireless love for us kept me alive. But you also did your part."**

"How?" – I asked, now completely confused.

"**Since you first met Naruto, you instantly began to feel attracted to him, right?" – **My inner self asked.

"I… what? I mean…" – I felt embarrassed.

"**Come on! As I said, I know all your thoughts and all your feelings. There's nothing to hide. Besides that's a beautiful feeling which shouldn't be feared."** – My inner self said looking at me in the eyes.

"Feared?!" – I asked surprised.

"**Yes. You were fearing this feeling and that's why you pretended to dislike Naruto and hit him every time you had a chance."**

"I wasn't hitting him because I was afraid!" – I responded. – "I was hitting him because he was a complete baka! Well he still is…"

"**Oh, come on! You feared this because you thought that it pose a threat to your insane chase after Sasuke!" – **My inner self clearly started to get impatient. – **"But it doesn't matter anymore. Your chase after Sasuke has brought you to this point. And now there's no Sasuke to block your feelings."**

A dead silence followed. I was lost in thought.

"My feelings? Feelings for… Naruto?" – I asked.

"_Do I really love… Naruto?"_ – I thought – _"Was it like this all along? Was my crush on Sasuke misplaced?"_

"**You finally faced it, didn't you?"** – My inner self asked calmly.

"I did." – I said. – "To tell the truth the thought of Naruto feeling like that about me isn't frightening at all."

"**So how does it feel like?" **– My inner self asked.

I thought for a minute before answering.

"It feels… pleasant… to have somebody in love with you." – I said while smiling at the mere thought.

"**You see. This is how he kept me alive. His devotion gave power to live on to a day when you will return his feelings." – **My inner self said.

"Returning my feelings?" – I freaked out. I just realized my feelings, isn't it a little too early to go and tell him?

"**We already established that you feel strongly about him."** – My inner self started to get irritated gain.

"Yes, but I'm not sure. I know that I feel strongly about him but I need to spent more time with him to get to know the nature of this feeling." – I stated.

"**You do that." – **My inner self said as the world became blurry again. – "**One more thing… I'll be watching you."**

With that I felt dizzy once more and closed my eyes.

I felt something cold under my head. When I opened me eyes, I realized that I'm lying on the bathroom floor. I stood up and proceeded with the task of cleaning my face. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs where Naruto was waiting for me.

"Finally! I thought you would never go out of there, dattebayo!" – Naruto teased me with a smirk on his face.

"That ain't happening. You still have to keep the promise you gave me." – I said smiling. I poked him playfully after that.

"Sakura-chaaan!" – Naruto groaned. – "Why would you ever think I would break my promise?"

"I know you wouldn't Naruto." – I said and winked. – "That's why you're so sweet. I was just teasing you."

Naruto blushed fiercely after hearing my complement.

"_Naruto is so cute when he's blushing!"_ – I thought.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. After a few seconds I realized it was Naruto's stomach reminding him that it's time to eat something. Naruto put his hands on his abdomen.

"S-Sakura-chan lets go to the dining room. I'm starving, dattebayo…" – Naruto said.

"Alright let's go. I don't want you to starve to death." – I said laughing.

Naruto P.O.V.

"_Sakura-chan is so cute when she's laughing."_ – I thought.

We went inside the dining room where Sakura's mother was waiting for us. Sakura's father was absent because he worked during the day and had little free time.

We sat at the table and I had trouble restraining myself. The sheer site of food made by Sakura's mother made me even more hungry and all I wanted to do was just eat.

"Itadakimasu!" – We said when everyone was seated comfortably.

I turned off all my restraints and went for the food. Suddenly however I felt Sakura's fist on my head.

"Why do you have to gobble, Naruto?!" – Sakura asked angrily – "Can't you eat politely?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" – I said massaging my head.

Suddenly I heard a quiet laugher. I looked around and saw Sakura's mother smiling.

"My, my… you two act as a married couple… So cute…" – She said as me and Sakura–chan blushed fiercely.

"M… Mother!" – Sakura–chan was the first one to respond.

At the same time I was lost in the world of my imaginations that was now filled with fantasies about me and Sakura–chan being married to each other.

I must have started to drool because my head was hit a second time, stronger too.

"Naruto!" – Sakura asked furious but was still blushing. – "Will you mind telling me what got you so exited?!"

"It's nothing Sakura–chan… That hurt, dattebayo…" – I said while massaging my head again.

"It will hurt even more if don't stop behaving like an animal!" – Sakura–chan said. She was very angry at this point and any further anger could cause her to snap.

"You two better eat before the food will get cold." – Sakura–chan's mother said.

We looked at each other. Sakura–chan gave me 'that look' which basically meant 'don't anger me or results may be… unpleasant'.

I knew that look a little too well. Even though we were friends since we were children, Sakura–chan would occasionally snap and beat me for not behaving properly.

The rest of the dinner went by without any further incidents but I could feel Sakura–chan's looking at me from time to time.

When we finished eating I decided that it was time for me to go, so I said goodbye to Sakura's mother and went to the anteroom.

"Naruto…" – I heard Sakura–chan's voice just when I was about to open the door.

I turned around to see Sakura–chan standing before me with a look from which I could say that she wants something from me.

"What is it, Sakura–chan?" – I asked in a caring tone.

"Since we didn't get to train with Kakashi-sensei today, would you mind training with me?" – She asked.

Training with Sakura–chan? Just the two of us?! Yeah! It would like a date… kind of anyway…

"Of course Sakura–chan, dattebayo!" – I said with my trademark grin.

"Thanks Naruto. I knew I could count on you…" – Sakura–chan said and smiled.

"_Sakura–chan's so beautiful when she smiles…"_ – I thought.

The beauty of her smile surpasses everything else the world has in store for me, that's for sure. The way her mouth is curved while she's smiling seems carved by the gods themselves. Cheerfulness of her face makes a man melt instantly. I would give my life and afterlife away just for a glimpse of that smile.

"Wait a minute. I'll just go get my ninja equipment." – She said and quickly went up the stairs.

I was just standing there and couldn't believe that me and Sakura–chan are going out together to train… Just the two of us…

Sakura P.O.V.

"_**Is what I heard true?"**_ – My inner self asked out of the blue.

"_What do you mean?"_ – I asked in my thoughts, although I already had an idea about what she had in mind.

"_**What can I mean?! I mean the fact that you're going to train with Naruto… Just the two of you… It's almost like a date."**_ – My inner self teased me.

"_Just because I'll be training together with him doesn't mean that it's a date!"_ – I thought while blushing fiercely.

"_**Yeah right… So why's that blush on your face?"**_ – My inner self continued teasing me.

I couldn't find an adequate response so I decided not to respond. I took my ninja equipment and went back to the front door.

"Sakura–chan…?" – Naruto asked as I went passed him.

"What, Naruto?" – I asked in the most neutral tone I could muster.

"Why is your face red? Do you have fever? Maybe we should…" – Naruto asked.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" – I said before he finished and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me, dattebayo!" – Naruto yelled and ran after me.

Normal P.O.V.

As Naruto and Sakura were walking towards Konoha training grounds, a figure was watching them from one of the windows of Sakura's house.

"They're so lovely together…" – Sakura's mother sighed as she was looking at her almost grown up daughter next a handsome blonde.

Naruto and Sakura were walking together through Konoha. A few people looked at them as they went by.

A shinobi wearing glasses and a black coat was sitting on a rooftop looking at the couple. When he lost sight of Naruto and Sakura, he continued going towards his destination by jumping between the rooftops (AN: For those of you who are wondering, this isn't Kabuto).

After a while, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at the Konoha training grounds. It was a large stretch of land where no one lived. They offered many different kinds of natural terrain filled with traps and armed self–operating marionettes. The training grounds are divided into three sections. The first one is used by fresh graduates of the Konoha ninja academy. As such it doesn't have any kind of traps. The second one is used by more experienced genins. This one includes traps and a small number of armed marionettes. The third section is used by chunins and sometimes even jounins. It is filled with high level traps and swarms of armed marionettes. Naruto and Sakura were heading for the second section.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Ready Naruto?" – I asked while looking at Naruto, although I already new the answer. Naruto was so much more ready for this than me. Of course we could always go back if the course becomes too hard for us but Naruto isn't the type that likes to give up. I'll just have to do my best.

"I'm always ready, Sakura–chan!" – Naruto said with confidence. – "What about you?"

"I'm ready. Besides I have to keep an eye on you in case you get yourself hurt." – I teased him.

"Sakura–chaaan!" – Naruto groaned – "There's nothing for you to worry about, dattebayo!"

Naruto started walking forwards.

"There's no need for you to worry about me, Sakura–chaaa…" – He said as he tripped on a piece of wire hanging between two trees. Naruto ended up hitting the ground with his face.

I approached him avoiding the wire while he was standing up.

"What was that, Naruto?" – I teased him with a smirk.

"As I was saying…" – Naruto made another step, only to fall into a hole in the ground which was very conveniently placed, again hitting his face.

"Why, dattebayo?" – Naruto moaned from inside the hole.

"Because you're not paying attention to your surroundings." – I said while crouching at the edge of the hole and looking at his attempts to get out.

"Oh Naruto…" – I sighed and extended my hand – "Here, grab my hand."

Naruto grabbed my hand and I helped him get out.

"Seriously Naruto, how did you passed your awareness tests?" – I asked astonished.

"Well I was concentrated back than, dattebayo!" – Naruto said looking at me. – "You know I was always better at physical stuff."

"And without my help you would never passed the tests on stealth perception and other "boring stuff" as you called it back then." – I said and smiled as I recalled us studying together. I chuckled softly.

"What's so funny Sakura–chan, dattebayo?" – Naruto moaned and looked around. He never liked not knowing what the other person was laughing about. Especially since most of the time it was about him.

"I just remembered your pleas…" – I said and laughed.

"What?! I was desperate. And you weren't exactly the best kunoichi when it came to physical abilities. You have a very low amount of chakra." – I reminded her.

"I know. Ino helped me out with physical training." – I said and stick my tongue out. – "She did it in exchange for me helping her with some of the "boring stuff" as you two called it back than. When you look at it this way, you two are very similar."

"Yeah… but she thinks I'm weird…" – Naruto said.

"If she would ever decide to get to know you better, she would change her mind. Although you're quite a baka sometimes." – I said with a smirk.

"Sakura–chaaan… That's mean, dattebayo…" – Naruto groaned again.

I mentally laughed, he's so cute when he groans.

After that we pushed on with Naruto sometimes falling into traps. However he got better and better at avoiding them as we continued.

We then reached a clearing in a small forest.

I examined the area around us. Nothing was out of the ordinary but after a while I started to see a very cleaver trap or at least a perfect spot for one. The ground before us was soft which meant that all kinds of traps could be hidden there. I pulled out one my kunais and started to check the ground. Meanwhile Naruto was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Naruto P.O.V.

"_Wow. Sakura–chan is so skilled. She may look like she's weak but with her intellect and knowledge she's just as strong as me."_ – I thought.

There was nothing out of the ordinary… Well nothing out of what's ordinary in the forest anyway.

At some point I thought I saw some motion on the ground but I lost track of it and decided that I was just imagining things.

Sakura–chan was still checking the area around us. At some point I saw that motion again. And this time, it was near Sakura. Suddenly something came out from the ground. Sakura jumped away with her kunai in her hand. When the last pieces of earth fell on the ground, we saw what we were up against, an armed self–operating marionette. Although it was only a machine, it was very dangerous.

When nothing stood in its way, it raised it's arm and fired a small blade towards Sakura–chan. She tried to dodge it but it was too fast. The blade hit her and she fell backwards with strings of blood following her. My heart stopped for a second. I instantly ran towards her.

End of the second chapter.

And that would be about it. Yeah. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's such a fun writing tool that I can't stop myself from using it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Don't expect the new one earlier than a week from now since I'll be busy during this week. But I'll make up for it. I'm currently writing another NaruSaku fanfic which is a joined effort between me and another fanfic writer. So just stayed tuned for more NaruSaku love and have a great time.


End file.
